Reunited
by GirlInHerOwnWorld
Summary: Derek and Jessie are childhood friends who meet inside the Edison Group. They get separated when Kit takes Derek and ten years later they meet again at Lyle House. Together can they keep everybody safe? Will they ever reconnect? (This is apart of my Jessie Series, where I put my character into another book.)
1. Lonely Children

**Lonely Children**

_When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand_.  
~**Henri Nouwen**

**Eleven Years Ago**

**_Jessie aged 4_**

I was surrounded by darkness. My parents were gone and I was alone somewhere I'd never been before. Earlier that day I had been taken away from my home by a man in a white lab coat. He took me to a big building surrounded by trees. Once inside I was taken to a room lined with beds, the only other person in the room was a little boy who sat in the corner, but the nurses told him to stay away from me. Now it was lights out and I was scared. Every time I tried to sleep all I could see was my parents laying there covered in blood, and I couldn't stop myself from crying.

There was a groan from the springs as someone sat down on the edge of my bed. I looked up to the little boy looking down at me with his emerald eyes. Slowly he reached his hand out and gently wiped the tears from my eyes. He didn't promise me that everything would be OK, he just sat there and held my hand until I fell into dreamless sleep.

**One Year Later**

I had been there for a year, but it wasn't so bad anymore. Every morning when the nurses took away our breakfast dishes, Derek and I would play together until they came to take us. We would go separate ways to have tests then meet up again for lunch. I hated having the tests done. Most of the time it was just things like, how fast can I run and for how long; how high can I climb; how high can I jump; how well could I read, write, etc. But sometimes it was a health examine. I hated them the most. The stethoscope was always cold and the needles hurt. They always took my blood, but sometimes they gave me something too. Those hurt the most.

At night when I would wake screaming from my nightmares, Derek was always there holding my hand until I fell back asleep. We were inseparable. He was my very best friend and I was his. We shared our dreams, joy and pain and together we were comforted.

Sometimes we would just lay side-by-side and talk, other times he would read to me. We would draw and play and imagine that we were in a place far away. We imagined a home with a family, where nothing could hurt us, where we could be free and _never_ alone. The nurses didn't really care what did as long as we co-operated with them. Not long after I had moved to that place Derek and I had moved two mattresses onto the floor and made a tent over the top. It was our sanctuary, we were always safe there.

Until the night that everything changed.

We were awakened by loud noises coming from down the hall. It sounded like two of the adults were shouting at each other. Derek and I huddled up together frightened. Nobody usually came into our ward at night. There was a loud banging noise, then silence. Neither of us dared to move. Footsteps sounded throughout the hallway moving towards our room. Derek's hold on me tightened as the door slowly creaked open. A man slipped through and closed the door behind him. As he slowly moved forward, the moon light streaming in from the window touched his face. I'd never seen him around before, but that didn't mean he wasn't here to hurt us. Slowly he crouched down in front of us with a kind smile on his face.

"It's OK, I'm not here to harm you." He whispered. Slowly he held his hand out. "My name is Kit." For a minute all of us were completely still.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked getting straight to the point. Kit slowly lowered his arm, while Derek watched him wearily.

"I'm here to help you." He smiled at Derek, "To take you somewhere safe." Derek and I looked at each other with hope. Could it be possible this man was going to take us to the place we had been dreaming about? Somewhere we could be a family? Kit noticed our exchange and frowned. A feeling of panic and dread filled me. "I'm sorry, so sorry." He whispered while looking at me. "I can only take Derek."

"I'm not leaving without her." Derek said determinedly, while glaring at Kit.

"Please Derek, or you're going to end up like the other boys." He said with a desperate tone in his voice. I shivered as I recalled what Derek had told me about the others.

"I can't leave her." Derek whispered. The panic was crushing me inside-out. I turned to face him.

"You have to." I whispered. Part of me was screaming, _no you can't let him leave, _and the other was screaming, _if he stays here he'll leave anyway, at least if he goes now he can be happy. _Derek began to shake his head. "Please, if you stay here something bad will happen and I'll be alone anyway." He sat there frowning at me, he knew what I was saying was true, but he still couldn't make himself agree.

"You have to hurry, we don't have long." Kit whispered urgently.

"Go," I whispered, "have the life we always dreamed about. Live it for the both of us!" I hugged him tightly then kissed him goodbye. I slipped off my ring and placed it in his hand. "Take this and never forget me." I turned to Kit. "Take him now and run, no matter what he says." Kit nodded.

"I love you." Derek whispered.

"I love you too." And with that Kit took Derek and left. As I lay there alone I could hear the sounds of alarms and people running throughout the corridors and all I could think was, I'm alone.

Kit had lied, he had come and hurt me in the worst possible way. He took the last person in the world I loved and the last person who loved me.


	2. Lyle House

**Lyle House**

_Hate is the consequence of fear; we fear something before we hate it; a child who fears noises becomes a man who hates noise._

~ Cyril Connolly

**Present Day**

**_Jessie_**

There I stood in front of a huge white Victorian house perched on an oversized lot, with yellow trim and a swing on the wraparound porch.

There were two women waiting for me. The first, grey haired and wide hipped, came forward to greet me. The younger one's dour eyes following me, her arms crossed, braced for trouble. Together we walked up a long narrow flight of stairs. The older woman —a nurse, who introduced herself as Mrs. Talbot— chirping a guided tour, but I couldn't focus on her. My mind was searching for potential danger. Not that I was particularly expecting danger, but after years of the Edison Group and living off the streets it had become second nature.

I looked for potential exits as they showed me through the house. I knew if I stayed there too long the Edison Group would find me and there was no way in hell I wanted to end up back there. I noticed the house was very quiet and empty for a teen home. The only reason I was here, was because I had been discovered living on the streets covered in injuries. I couldn't explain what had happened so child services had placed me here, a group home for troubled teens. Eventually she showed me upstairs to my room.

The bedroom was white and yellow, decorated with daisies, and smelt of hair gel.

The room was a sterile looking, two plain beds, two dressers, two tiny desks, all wiped clean of personality. It was obvious I had the room to myself. "Breakfast will be at 7:30am and class starts at 9:00am. You will have lunch from 12 until 1, and finish class at 3:00pm. After you do your chores you will have free time. Lights out is at 10:00pm week days and 11:00pm weekends. We live by a strict schedule, do you understand Jessamine?" Mrs. Talbot asked. I nodded in reply.

"OK, I'll let you get settled and call you when it is time for dinner." With that she smiled and left. I worked on unpacking my suitcase. I didn't have much in it anymore, just some long black pants, singlets and black long sleeve tops/jumpers. In amongst all that I had my most prized possession, my violin. It had survived through all the years of constant moving.

Around 5:30pm I heard voices in the hall. I peeked out the door to see three teenage girls walking to their rooms. One girl had black hair and pale skin, she seemed to be arguing with a girl who had long black hair and copper skin, the third girl was quietly watching them, she was short with pale skin and blonde hair with red streaks. I quietly closed the door before they saw me.

Half an hour later Mrs. Talbot opened the door, "Time to come down to dinner."

I took a quick look in the mirror to check all my scars were covered before following her out. I was nervous, I hadn't been around a group of people my own age for a while. As we were walking towards the kitchen, the other nurse walked up and whispered something into Mrs. Talbot's ear. "Oh, dear." She said then turned to me. "I have to go, do you remember where the kitchen is?" I nodded yes and watched as she and the other nurse hurried off.

The closer I got the more anxious I felt. My stomach tightened and I felt as if I could barely breathe. I covered most of my face with my long black hair and walked in with my head down. As soon as I entered the room everything went silent. I peeked up to see almost everybody staring at me. There were the three girls I had seen earlier and two boys. One of them was blonde with Asian features that reminded me of someone and the other had black hair, even sitting down I could tell he was huge.

Nobody said anything, and the silence stretched out awkwardly. The blonde boy was the first to break it. "Hey, I'm Simon. This is Chloe," He pointed to the blonde girl with red streaks, she gave me a small wave, "that's Rae," he said pointing out the girl with black hair and copper skin who gave me a smile, "that's Tori," he pointed at the pale girl with black hair who looked like she'd rather be any other place then here, "and this is my brother Derek." I gasped and stepped back while staring at the black haired boy, my mind was spinning. _Could it be my Derek? _ I wondered. Simon frowned at my reaction. "What's wrong?" He asked. With that Derek looked up with those emerald eyes staring at me. He looked shocked and suddenly stood. I was aware that everybody in the room was staring at us, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

After all this time here he was, _my Derek_, the boy who had once been my whole world. After another minute Simon spoke, "What's going on?" He asked looking between us, "Derek?". Derek seemed to regain his composure, "This is Jessamine." He said introducing me to everyone without looking away. Slowly he started walking towards me as if he was unsure of his actions. All I could do was stare at him. He stopped a meter away from me, I could barely breathe. Part of me wanted to throw my arms around him and never let go, the other part wanted to run. Something around his neck caught my attention, it was a chain. Without thinking I reached up and lifted the chain to find a white gold ring with a blue sapphire at the end. It was my mother's ring, the one I gave him all those years ago when I told him to never forget me. I couldn't stop it then, the tears began to silently fall down my cheeks, and just like from the very beginning he wiped them away and pulled me into a hug. "I never forgot." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I know this may seem OOC for Derek, but they have a special bond from childhood. Please Review and let me know your thoughts. **


	3. Ghost From My Past

**A/N: Sorry if this isn't to the best standard, I just wrote it. I also apologise for the slow update, I've been distracted lately by... well life. Anyway if they are any mistakes or if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know. Also if you happen to know any beta readers and you think they would be interested in this than let me know. I have tried applying for some before, but nobody replied... Anyway I hope you enjoy and thank-you to everybody who has reviewed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the storyline or the characters (except for Jessie and other OC's) this belongs to Kelley Armstrong.**

* * *

**Ghost From My Past**

_Guilt is anger directed at ourselves - at what we did or did not do. Resentment is anger directed at others - at what they did or did not do._

~ Peter McWilliams

**_Derek_**

I couldn't believe my eyes. After all these years here she was, _my Jessamine_. I had never stopped thinking about her, and had always planned to rescue her, but I didn't. The guilt I had been pushing back for years came rushing forward, crushing me from the inside. A million questions filled my mind. _How did she escape? What happened to her? Was she mad at me for leaving? Was she happy? How did she end up here, in a home for troubled teens? What does another supernatural here mean?_ Before I could voice any of these, I looked down to see her looking at the ring she had given me all those years ago. Tears started silently falling down her cheeks. Without thinking I reached out and wiped away her tears before pulling her into a hug. "I never forgot." I whispered into her ear.

I had always felt guilty for leaving her behind. It was part of the reason I didn't open up to anyone besides my family and even that took years. After a few minutes she moved back and smiled up at me. I didn't realise just how much I missed her until that moment. I turned around to see everyone staring at us, even Simon looked shocked. I never told him about her and Dad never brought that night up. I think he hoped I had forgotten. I brought Jessie over to the table, Simon jumped up and moved into the empty chair beside Chloe. I sat down and Jessie took the recently vacant seat beside me. Tori stood up and made some bitchy remark about not being able to stand the freak fest before storming out of the room and Rae made some excuse about having to do laundry, but I had a feeling she was really just going down to the basement to play with matches.

Once they were gone the room was filled with a near awkward silence. Chloe slowly stood and looked to Simon, "I guess I better leave.." She said quietly.

No, you can stay." Simon said then looked to me, "Can't she?" I looked over to her and she hesitantly looked at me.

"Of course she can." I replied. She sat back down with a small smile. It wasn't long before Simon started asking questions.

"So, Jessamine, how do you know my brother?" I looked at Jessie waiting for her answer. Her face was scrunch up in concentration. "W-w-w…" She sighed in frustration. I began to grow concerned, she never had a speech problem when we were younger. She looked away, but not before I saw her eyes tear up. I was about to ask what was wrong when Chloe leaned over placing her hand over Jessie's.

"It-it's ok," she said quietly, "just take a deep breath and say one word at a time." Jessie looked at her and took a deep breath.

"We. W-were. Ch-childhood. Friends." She smiled when she finished her sentence.

"Oh really? I don't remember seeing you." Simon said. He looked between Jessie and I.

"It was before I lived with you." I answered nonchalantly, without taking my eyes off Jessie. Something wasn't quite right with her. "Why are you speaking like that?" I asked.

"It's n-not her f-fault." Chloe said defensively, scowling at me.

"That's not what I meant. I replied frustrated. "She wasn't like that before."

"S-she is r-r-right h-here." Jessie cut in. Everybody turned to look at her.

"So… why?" I asked again, trying to hide the panic that was starting to consume me.

"T-t-trauma." She managed to get out. The panic inside began to flare. _What trauma? Was it my fault for leaving her behind? Of course it was._ I thought. Suddenly I remember one of the ways she use to communicate with me, maybe it would be easier for her to tell me that way.

"Would it be easier to tell me this way?" I asked nervously as I offered my hand. She smiled and nodded. Reaching out she placed her hand in mine and stared directly into my eyes, and answered with words inside my head.

_The doctor said it was a side effect of my PTSD._

"What's PTSD?" I asked confused. I had a feeling I wouldn't like the answer.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." Chloe said looking at me like it was obvious, "You know like in those war movies. It can happen after a traumatic event causing all sorts of things from flash backs to repressed memories and waking nightmares."

Jessie shuddered and I turned back to her, fear and guilt eating away at me worse than the time I hurt those boys. "What happened?" I whispered. She avoided my gaze without answering. "Tell me, please." I asked with desperation colouring my tone.

She didn't look back at me, but did answer. _I don't remember. _Her words were sad inside my mind. _ I can't remember anything from this past year and this is the first time I've managed to speak aloud. _I didn't know how to respond to that. I was lost in fear and guilt, all I could do was sit and stare. The others were confused by my reaction and I didn't blame them. They had never seen this side of me before.

"How did you end up here? Do you remember?" I asked softly. I was afraid of her answer and it seemed she was afraid to tell me. "Please, just tell me." I said as I closed my eyes.

_I was found living on the streets again. I was covered in marks and I couldn't speak so they sent me here. _She whispered. I clenched my free hand and squeezed my eyes shut tighter.

"Again?" I asked, my voice pained. "What do you mean again?" The thought of her living on the streets at any time hurt, but more than once? I knew I should of made Dad bring her with us.

_I first escaped when I was 10. There was a fire and I managed to slip away. I lived on the street for 3 years, until I got badly injured and was sent to the hospital where they found me. I remember the first year I was back, but the second is foggy. _As she said told me this, bits and pieces of her memories seeped in. I could tell she was trying to block them out and even attempted to pull her hand away from me, but I held on tighter. _She was alone and scared on the street, then she was older with a group of street kids, then it was her pushing another kid out of the way as something attacked, there was the lab and pain and blood running down her arms._ She managed to snatch her hand away and moved back. I stared at her in horror. I may have not known the whole story, but from what I had seen where my life was calm and mostly peaceful hers had been filled with hardship and pain since we had been separated. And it was my fault. She seemed to know what I was thinking and began shaking her head. "N-No!" She glared at me. "I-If you st-stayed then you w-would be dead!"

"Then I should have made him bring you with us." I whispered. She shook her head.

"Th-then we w-would all be dead." My mind went back to the conversation that night, Dad had said he could only take me, but never said why. "Th-they would never of st-stopped hu-hunting me down. I'm one of a kind." She whispered.

"Can one of you please fill us in on what you are talking about?" Simon interjected sounding strained. Jessie nodded.

"J-just not in here. C-can we go outside?" She asked.

"Yes." Simon replied and we all stood up to leave at the same time Van-Dop walked into the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked in a sharp voice. Simon of course was the first to answer.

"We have done our chores. We were going to show the new girl around outside." He said innocently that almost anyone would believe him. Almost.

"I don't think so." She said shaking her head slightly. "Miss Jessamine is a high-risk patient and needs to return to her room."

Simon looked at her confused, "High-risk? How?"

"None of your business." She snapped.

"Surely she would be fine outside for little while." Simon argued and we all nodded in agreement, Jessie included.

"She is too violent to be left alone with her peers for too long." She said and began walking toward Jessie. Jessie shook her head frantically and began moving backwards, panic in her eyes. Van-Dop grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards her. Jessie cried out in pain and tried to move away.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled and for a moment Van-Dop stared at me in shock and a little of what I thought was fear. Then she recovered pulling a syringe out of her pocket and quickly before anyone had a chance to react she injected it into Jessie's arm.

"No!" Jessie cried out and tried to pull her arm away, but it was no use. The sedative was beginning to take effect. She fell to the ground whisper no over and over until she became unconscious.

"Now don't do anything reckless now, we wouldn't want to transfer you now…" She said threateningly as she dragged Jessie out of the room. All we could do was look in shock and horror at what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Your reviews make me want to write more. (Ohh and I hope I got Van-Dop's name right :s) **


End file.
